Deseo algo mas de tus labios
by GoticaZfansanime
Summary: Había pasado tres años lejos de el y lo primero que recibía era - Estúpida, ¿porque tardaste tanto?-eso no era lo que quería. Yo deseaba algo mas de los labios de Inuyasha que un simple insulto. One-short
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es del último capítulo de Inuyasha, la verdad es que yo esperaba que se besaran al encontrarse y como toda fan insatisfecha escribí un fic. Espero que les guste.**

Deseo algo más de tus labios:

Coraje, frustración e insatisfacción todos esos sentimientos juntos rodaban el ahora, aura negra de la miko. No le entendía. Tres años separados, ¡TRES MALDITOS AÑOS!, sin verse, sin hablarse, escucharse y en el caso de Inuyasha, olerse. Cualquiera hubiera esperado una bienvenida más afectuosa, pero el muy desconsiderado lo primero que le decía era –Idiota, porque tardaste tanto – una persona que no ha visto tres años, a quien ama. La saludaría con –Cariño te extrañe tanto—o algo así, pero no, ella en cambio había recibido un insulto. Esto rebasaba sus límites de tolerancia. Ella sabía bien que el hanyou no era hombre de palabras cursis, menos de halagos. Pero si no era con palabras pudo habérselo dicho con acciones como por ejemplo, besarla. Que le costaba repetir lo de hace tres años, cuando estuvieron dentro de la perla y se dieron un beso. Ese beso fue lo que la ayudo a sobrevivir esos tres años. O sea, él podía besarla en una situación de extremo peligro y angustia. Pero no, cuando volvía después de siglos sin verse. Ella quería más de sus labios que un simple insulto.

Después de la celebración por el regreso de la miko, los aldeanos se habían retirado a descansar a sus casas. Kagome aprovechando el descuido del monje y su mejor amiga, fue a ver a Inuyasha. Lo había visto irse al bosque terminada la celebración. No es que no extrañara a sus amigos, simplemente necesitaba un momento a solas con su hibrido favorito. Camino por el bosque hasta llegar al Goshinboku, él se encontraba parado al lado del árbol.

-Kagome…-la forma en que susurro mi nombre mi hipnotizo.

-¿Porque estuviste tan alejado?- le pregunte

-¡Keh! Ahí había demasiadas personas, además sabía que si venia aquí tú me seguirías – lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa de fanfarronería, ese hanyou empezaba a conocerla demasiado bien.

-Inuyasha, ¿no me vas a dar la bienvenida?-dije acercándome a él.

-Kagome, te la di al salir del pozo – me dijo, note que se estaba poniendo tenso.

-Yo deseo algo más que eso, Inu-kun – dije y le di un beso. A LA MIERDA EL PUDOR. Ya tenía 22 años, debía dejar de ser tan inocente. El agarro mi cintura y me pego a él, a la vez agarro mi nuca con una de sus garras y correspondió al beso. No era un beso casto, pero tampoco era un beso lujurioso era uno muy a nuestro estilo. El me correspondió de la misma manera con la que yo se lo di. Porque yo deseaba algo más de los labios de mi querido Inuyasha.

**Este me salio muy corto, pero bueno. Si ustedes me lo piden en los comentarios podría hacer la continuación de este one-short y añadirle un lemon. Si prefieren dejarlo así aganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

**Se despide GoticaZfansanime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola bueno me desapareci XD. Leyendo sus comentarios encontré que me pedían que le pusiera un lemon y como yo siempre cumplo mis promesas aquí tienen. Primero decirles que no tengo experiencia con estas cosas, para hacer esto me la pase leyendo algunos lemons en especial los de Gaby que me encantan. Tratare de hacerlo lo más romántico, pasional, salvaje y descriptivo que me salga con el tiempo tratare de mejorar. Bueno sin más pre ángulos aquí tienen:**

-Kagome – los besos, ahora más fogosos, enloquecían mi mente. El gruñía salvajemente, como si de un animal se tratara. No importaba, yo había esperado este jodido momento durante 3 años. No lo iba a parar.

Sus besos ahora dirigidos a mi clavícula, me hacían gemir de manera descontrolada. Era mejor que cuando me había dado placer pensando en él. La lujuria, combinada con el amor, había activado nuestras necesidades más primitivas. Me había acorralado contra el árbol sagrado, haciéndome notar su prominente erección. Tan necesitado de mi cuerpo. La ropa ya no nos hacía falta y la temperatura aumentaba cada vez más. Sin falta de pudor, me desate el obi del kimono, haciendo que este se abriera de par en par. El me miro perplejo. ¡Eso sí que no!, No le iba a dar tiempo de arrepentirse. Con un simple movimiento, avente a besarlo nuevamente. Lo bese con una fogosidad y lujuria que ni yo misma había notado que tenía. Después de unos minutos el me correspondió, sus labios empezaron recorrer el valle de mis pechos, era tan imperceptible que casi no llegaba a tocarme, con un gemido frustrado, jale uno de sus hermosos mechones plateados y el pareció entender el mensaje. Saco su deliciosa lengua y empezó a lamerme los pezones. Con una de sus manos agarro una de mis piernas y la enrollo en su cadera.

-Ahhh – empecé a gemir desesperada, mi otro pecho necesitaba más atención, y como si estuviéramos conectados, el con la otra mano empezó a jugar con mi otro pecho. No era justo que él me diera tanto placer y yo no, con mi boca chupe una de sus orejas, el empezó a ronronear como gatito, con mi otra mano tome la otra y empecé a masajearla delicadamente. Al parecer no aguanto más y se separó de mí_, ¿Qué había hecho mal?_ Entonces vi lo que nunca creí que iba a apreciar, él se desato el nudo del ahori, dejando ver su torso completamente desnudo y ejercitado. Ese hombre era un bombon andante. Sin dirigirme palabra se abalanzo hacia mí, estaba apretada contra el árbol, mientras el lamia nuevamente con suma vemencia mi cuello, en especial una zona, como si estuviera marcándola. Yo estaba completamente desnuda, ya que no traía puesto nada debajo de ese kimono, que sabrá kami donde se encontraba ahora, y el con el torso desnudo. En un acto de valentía y lujuria, enrolle las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y empecé a mecerme. Buscando un contacto más íntimo entre los dos, al parecer eso lo enloqueció, ya que un acto desesperado se quitó los pantalones, y al igual que yo empezó a mecerse.

-Te amo Kagome – me dijo y antes de que yo pudiera decir palabra alguna, me penetro. Dolía, es verdad, pero ni eso podía opacar lo que sentía en ese momento._ Felicidad pura_. Él nunca me había dicho que me amaba, él me dijo que me apreciaba y me quería. Pero jamás que me amaba.

Él no se había movido.

- ¿te duele? – me pregunto, sus voz parecía estar conteniéndose, sonaba ronca, profunda y sensual.

- Si, pero no quiero que pares, hazlo despacio – dije, tratando de que mi voz no sonara adolorida. El empezó el vaivén de sus caderas, combinadas con las mías me daban más placer. Cuando ya había pasado el dolor, empezó a mover con más fuerza mis caderas, y hacer un agarre demandante sobre su ancha y varonil espalda. El, empezó a mecerse con más rapidez y salvajismo. Con mis manos retire sus cabellos marcados por el sudor, y lo mire. Tenía los ojos dorados, que tanto amaba, pero las marcas moradas empezaron a aparecer, al igual que sus colmillos afilados. En vez de asustarme, me excite más. Sin importarme que estuviera medio transformado en youkai. Lo bese. Nuestras lenguas se fundieron en una guerra, que por mí no terminaría jamás. Sentía sus colmillos feroces en mi boca, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Con sus dos grandes manos, agarro mis caderas y arremetió con fuerza contra mí, sus besos acallaban mis gritos de pacer. Y sentí una extraña sensación. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al éxtasis, él se separó de mis demandantes labios y mordió mi cuello. Y todo desapareció. La explosión de placer me alcanzo como una supernova en todo mi cuerpo.

Se podía decir que estaba satisfecha, había obtenido mucho más de los labios de mí querido Inuyasha.

**Quieren golpearme desho? Pues ya les dije que soy nueva en este ancestral arte de la descripción de lemons pero prometo aprender muy pronto. Bueno espero que le haya gustado mi intento e lemon. Aprovechando para anunciarles mi próximos fics:**

**-los celos de un monje: Aquí veremos los celos de Miroku en todo su esplendor**

**-Vida de pareja: Aquí veremos todo lo que Inuyasha tuvo que sufrir: el compromiso, la boda, la despedida de soltero, el embarazo, la luna de miel, etc va a estar muy bueno no se lo pierdan.**


End file.
